Are we sexy enough?
by CocoaMilk
Summary: What if Ako and Riko found that they are not sexy enough for their step-brother..Sorry for bad summaries and bad grammar. Pls read and review! AxKxR.. Rated M for mature content!
1. Chapter 1 : Student Council, Riko

**I don't own Kiss xSis.. Please review and thank you!..**

**I'm so sorry for bad grammar..I hope you understand and like it, enjoy reading!**

What if Ako and Riko find theirselves aren't sexy enough for their brother..

It's all begun from Ako's mind. '_buhh! Yesterday i saw riko and keita had done something dirty_' *please review the kotatsu chapter.. _'i want to feel that too_'. Her hand begun to touch her inner thighs.. 'keita..hn'

Suddenly, riko entered the room.. "Akoo! Let's watch 'Popopo'". (think whatever cartoon you can imagine) It's already 6pm!"

"kyaah, riko, please knock the door first!" said ako while she took her hand and pretended to read her mathematics book.

"hey!it's Saturday, Let's have fun. Why does your face is so red, ako?" riko asked her confusely.

"ng, no problem.."

Then, they went to the living room where their brother were having some snacks while watching tv.

"Keitttaaa!" Suddenly, riko hugged him from behind..

"nee-chan!" keita's face became red when he felt something poked her back. It's riko's chest! Eventhough she has a small chest, it's big enough to make her brother blushing.

"Hey, are you blushing because of this skinship or because of my breast?" Asked Riko while grinding her body to Keita.

"Stopp it Riko!" Shouted Ako. "Your breasts are not big enough to him. I think mine is bigger, isn't it Keita?" She grope both of Keita's hand and brought them to her breast.

"Yaa ya, nee-chann..!" He struggeled to remove his hands from Ako's. "Both of you have a small breastts!" Shouted Keita angrily. "I think sensei's is better than you twoo!".

Suddenly storm has appeared. Riko and Ako stopped their movement.

"Are you serious?" Asked Ako while making a sad face.

"Nee- chan.. i don't mean_" Keita feels sorry.

"If it's like that, then_ " Riko stood up. "I will make sure you're regret for what you're saying. You will become ours and fall for these breast!" Said Riko.

The next day..

"Oh my, I can't sleep last night. I can't let my guard down after yesterday's incident" whispered Keita, so his voice didn't interupted the class.

"What incident?" Keita's friends heard his voice.

" no, nothing.." Said Keita..

"Eiiii, do you think we don't know!? It must be about your superr wonderful sisters right? How lucky you are, have a sexy siblings like them" said one of Keita's friend.

"Hey, did you do something to them last night? You look tired.." Said the other friend.

"Don't tell me, you do XXX then XXX after that XXXX ! I will not forgive youu KEITAA!" Shouted all of Keita's friend.

"SHUT UPP!" I don't know what all of you discussed about! But don't distrubed my class!" Shouted the teacher. "Come to my room after class!".

-oooOOOooo-

"Hah, why I have to bring all of these things , geezzz, that bastard!" Said keita. "I think I should bring these to the infirmary".

After he arrived in the infirmary, it seems there is nobody, so Keita open the door and come in. Suddenly he heard someone's voice.

" hn, mmh.." .'_It's a girl's voice_'.

"Aahhh, hmh..ngg". '_Is she hurt?_''.

When he see the girl, the girl is actually Riko.

'_Riko-nee, what is she doing here?_' When he want to called her.."Ri_.."

"Kyaaa, Kei-.. Aahh, that's right.." She moaned.

Keita looked at her and didn't believe what he was seeing. His sister is masturbathed while thinking about him.

Suddenly, Keita feels something tightened in his pants. '_Crap,it's no good..Keep calm, Keita_' He droped the things carefully and went to the empty room beside his sister. _'I know it's wrong, but I want to hear Riko-nee's voice. Am I become a pervert right now? But I want to know what is she thinking about_..'

With the blanket around Riko's body, Keita wasn't sure what his sister was doing with the lower part, but it's clearly enough to see the upper part. Riko was grabbing and rubbing her own breasts. She was wearing her uniform but she already took of her bra, so he could she her erected nipples.

"Nyaa~ keitaa, stopp.. I can't wait any longerr.. Nggh, please have sex with mee- ahh.." moaned Riko.

Gulp. '_Riko? Want to have sex with me.? I don't believe it_'

"Ahh, thrust harderr..nyaa~ah. Keii" she thrusted her own fingers in and out, also played with her clit.

"Ahhn, I..I'm cum-" When she near to her climax, suddenly Keita opened the curtain.

"Ri..Riko- nee" Keita appeared with his red face, maybe it's the reddest face he ever make. "You- ..me" he didn't know what to say.

"Keii-ta?! Why are you here? Since when-" she wanted to ask, but when she looked over his face and *of course* his pants, she already know that he watched her for a long time. "Ng, Keita..this is, I can explain" she want to make an excuse with her hands, but didn't realized that her right hand was wetted by her fluid.

When Keita see her sister in that state, he can't think of Riko as her sister, but as a women. Suddenly he grab her right hands and stare at her hand for a while.

"Keitaa! What are you looking at? Stop starring! It makes me shy." She pulled her hand but Keita is a man, it's hard to fight with his strenght.

He removed her blanket and found his sister's gorgeous lower part body. She wear a black-white lacy panties and it's already soaked.

"Did you cum while thinking of me?" Asked Keita.

"Hm? Ng.." She just shyly nodded.

"Then, it's mine" He brought her right hand into his lips, then suddenly he lick her fingers.

"Keitaa, what are you-" she pushed his body with her left hand , but he grabed her hand.

"Stopp, Keita!" He lick all of her fluid on her hand until it's soaked by his saliva.

"What are you thinking about me? You want to do 'it'? Asked Keita.

"That's not it, I just want to make my breast bigger!" She said it with a loud voice, maybe too loud to make herself shock with her own statement.

"Eh? What are you talking about? How?" Keita asked clumsyly.

"Ng, I heard, if girl's breast is grope by a man, that can make it bigger. I am too shy to asked you so I just masturbathed while thinking about you"

" ooh, so, why are you thinking about having 'that' with me?"

"Ah, hm..that's just, because I, I love you, Keita"

"Riko-nee..". Riko move forward and hugged Keita. She slowly took her lips into his and kiss him passionately. She move her lips slowly, until Keita make a move. His tongue is make its way into her mouth. They start kissing hungrily. They fight using each other tongue. They suck, lick, and bite each other lips. So passionately until they hard to take a breath. Riko doesn't realize that she already sat on his lap, until something poked her inner tight.

"Kyaah, nh, wai-" she is trying to stop Keita, but he didn't want to unlocked their lips.

They keep kissing, eventhought there is something in Keita's pants that poked her crotch.

"Uh, hn,..mhh". The kiss become so addictive, when suddenly Riko start grinning her lower part into his. "Ahhn, mmmhh~". Knowing the situation, Keita grab her butt and pushed her lower body into him. Their crotch touch each other, make it's more intense.

"Nyaan~ ahhn, Kei- ta, ah" She crossed her legs around his, and start grinning. Make it feels like do 'it'.

"Nee-chann, argh.." He want to touch her body so badly, so he explored every part of her body with his hands. When suddenly he took off all the buttons of her uniform. He touched both of her breast and makes Riko moaned sweetly.

"Keii, ahhnn, not-there.." Keita grab her breast, move slowly, from side to the center, and start pinch the center. "Hhaa, ahhnn.. " she arched her back when she feels the pleasure. Her nipples are erect again. He grab and pinch her breasts over and over again. Until he can't take it. Then, he pushed her into the bed, and start licking her breast. Riko can't take it anymore, she take her own hand into her panty and move her fingers back and forth.

"Haa~ aahn, nyaaa.. uh uh" she touch her clit and started play with it.

Keita can't take it too, so he unzip his pants and take out his-erected-manhood.

"Let me make you cum with my hand, you already make it before right? I think you'll more sensitive than before. Said Keita.

"T, Then.. Let me do you too. You already get erected when you saw me earlier"

While kissing, both of them are trying to make other cum. Riko moves her hand up and down to pleasure his manhood. She pumped it and played with his balls.

"Arghh, nee- ah" moaned Keita.

Same as her, keita is playing with her clit, while touch the clit with his tumb, he pumped his fingers in and out into her womanhood.

"Aahh, ahmm,, nn, uhhnn~" moaned Riko.

They work together , when suddenly they feels something strange.

"Keeii, ahnn, I, I'm cumm-..ing,"

"Ngghh, arghh, me too, cumm-"

They stroke each other 'things' harder than before, sent themselves to a heaven of pleasure. Rubbing, moving, pumping together and..

"Kyaa, ahhh, Keitaa-ahh, .."

"Rikoo- nee argghhh.."

They cumming! Left their body tired as they are having sex. But their desire makes them want to have more than this.

"Riko-nee, I think I'm very horny right now. I want to put 'it' in to yo-"

Suddenly..

"Riiikoooooo, where are youuu?" There is Ako's voice, she is coming to the infirmary.

"Akoo!? She come?."

"Rikoo, there you are! Ako already come in to the infirmary. "Do you come home tonight?"

"Nggh, yess, but I'll be late, because I'll have a meeting" Riko answered.

"Ok then, mom and dad will not come home tonight. You can go home as late as you want. Let me have some fun with Keitaa, Ok?"

"Geeezz, neverr!"

Ako happily leaving the room without knowing the situation.

"Then, Keita. You can go home, it's already time for me to go to the meeting"

"Yeah, riko-nee. I' ll go home, see you at home tonight". Keita appeared from the room beside Riko's bed.

"Waiit, come here" said Riko.

Suddenly Riko kissed Keita's lips sweetly. "Let's continue this tonight, ok?" Said Riko while smiling.

"E, ehh?" Keita blushing.

"Don't do any ecchi things with Ako! I'll not let you do that!"

"Ha. Hahhaa, ok then. Jaa nee!"._ 'With this kind of state, how can I not do something to Ako-nee'._

Can Keita fulfill his promise?

-_To be continued_-

**The upcoming chapter is about Ako and Keita.. I don't know why, but I like the step-siblings relationship :3 Hope you like it..**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Act as a wife, Ako

**Thanks for the review! I'm so happy if you like my story..**

**The second chapter is about Ako and Keita :) I will make 3 chapters for this story..**

** I really like the step-siblings love scene so I won't add other characters in my story (I'm sorry to other char's fans)..**

**Enjoy reading :)**

**Read at your own risk!**

-In the bathroom-

'_Fuuhh. What should I do? I can't calm down. I hope I won't do something terrible to Ako-nee_' Think Keita while taking a bath. He already take a bath for 20 minutes, it's the best way to relaxing his mind before he let all the wild thought fulfill his mind.

'_I can't forget Riko's body. Its so slim, slender, and.. Aaargh. I've become a bad brother, huh_?'

After he remember about what he had done to Riko-nee, about her hands that touching and rubbing his manhood, about Riko's sexy moan, his manhood start to erect.

'_Shit. It's already like this. I've no choice, I should calm this down_!'

When he start touching his inner thight..

"Keiii-chann!"How long do you want to take a bath? The dinner is start to become cold!" Suddenly Ako open the bathroom door. She wear a white-loose shirt, hot pants and an apron that makes she look like a housewife.

"A, Ako-nee, please knock first! I'm already become a man and a man have a privacy! I'll done in 5 minutes"

"Opps, I'm sorry, Keita. Oke then". "Ohh, Riko just tell me that she will not come home tonight" She close the door.

"Wha-whatt?!" Keita surprised.

'_A man, huh? And tonight, I'll be alone with that man' think Ako while make smiling. 'I hope he will help me to do something. hehe_'

After Keita finish the bath,

'_Ngh, I think it's ok now, I'm a little bit calmer than before, I hope she won't notice this' thought about the 'things_' in his pants.

He approach the dining room and see his sister is preparing the dinner.

"Ke-i-chaan. Today I make special 'omurice' for you" she put the plate on the table and give her younger brother a sweet smile.

"U-ung, arigato nee-chan" then Keita sit on the dining chair.

"Oh, I must take off this apron" said Ako.

Then, she go back to the kitchen, took off her apron, and back to the dining room.

"Ja, itadakimasu~" said Ako-nee.

_Bluuurrp_. Suddenly Keita spill the meal from his mouth. "Ne-nee-chan, what are you-?!" His face become red.

"Huh? Nani?" Ako didn't understand.

"Yo-your breasts-.. "

"Hm? Oohh, this is..uhm" Ako's face become as red as Keita. "You know right, to make my breasts bigger, I shouldn't wear a bra" she try to explain.

"Huh? I didn't know that, I'm not a woman either. But, I can see your nipp-"

"Stopp! You don't have to explain. You pervert!"

'_Huh, I'm a guy afterall, didn't she know?_' Think keita.

"Stop looking at my breasts! And start eating" said Ako

While both of them eating, they start to have a peak on each other and start to hide their own expression.

'_Didn't he feel arousted?_' Think Ako. '_Then, how about this_' she make a move and act accidentally spill a glass of yoghurt to her own breasts.

"Kyaaa! It's sticky!"

"Ne, nee-chan, are you okay?" Keita take his own handkerchief from his pocket and move closer to ako. He wipe her shirt roughly with it .

"Wa, wait, Kei-chan, it's hurt.."

"So-sorry Ako-nee.." He stop his action, and look at his sister's breast. The shirt become transparent! He can look every part of her breast clearly.

_Crap_. '_I feel something poke my pants. It's not good_' after take a look on his sister's breast once more, his manhood start to erect.

"Ke, kei-chan, are you arousted?" Ako realize that his brother's pants tightened. With Keita standing in front of her, it's easy to have a look at his pants.

"N-no this is, uhm,." He try to make an excuse.

"You feel arousted, aren't you? Because of this small breast?" Ako pointed her own breast and make a grin with her lips.

"No, I don't feel arousted at all" he tried to hide his red face by looking to a different direction.

"Are you sure? Then, I'll make you.."

"Wha, what."

"Lick my breasts!" She give him an instruction.

"Eh?. But I-"

"You're arousted after all, you can't lick mine because you'll see me as a woman, right? She touch both of her nipples by her forefingers and start to play with it.

_Shit. 'How come you let your sister win, Keita. You must do something_' think keita. "Yes, I see my own sister as a woman, what's wrong with that?" He lowered his own body so his knees are in front of the chair legs. He touch Ako's thights and make them apart, so he can look at her beautiful panty.

"Kyaa! What are you doing Kei-chan?" She tried to fight his brother's power, but it is too hard for her.

"You also see me as a man, right Ako-nee? He touch her inner thight with his right hand, and touch the center of her panty with his forefinger. "Right? You already get wet from thinking about your own brother"

"Ke, Kei-chann,..this is, uhm"

"I already make you wet and sticky, so this time is my job to make you dry.." He pull his soaked forefinger and touch her right nipples. So the liquid remain on her shirt.

"Ke, kei-chan, you don't have to-.. kyaaaa!"

Suddenly he lick Ako's nipples while she still wear her shirt.

"You asked me to lick yours, right?" Said Keita in the middle of his licking.

"Ye-yeahh, but- this - is not - what - I -mean.."

He then grab both of her breast, and start rubbing her nipples with his fingers, while licking one of them. Her nipples start to erect and her shirt were soaked by Keita's saliva.

"Ah-ahnn, Kei- chann., stopp"

"Do you like it, Ako-nee? You always think of me doing this right?" He start licking on the other.

"Ye, yeahh, but I'm shy" she blocked her face with her hands.

"You don't have to shy, Ako-nee, you're so cute" she took her hands and reveal her face. He move his face closer to her and kiss her. The kissing start sweetly and calm when suddenly it's become wild and rough. Keita lick her lips and tongue with his sweet-from-yoghurt tongue. Ako tried to give a pleasure to Keita by lick his mouth, but he's so powerfull, he always fight back.

"Hmm -hhnha " Ako's tongue was having a duel with Keita's. Their mouth are become wet by their own saliva. Ako's mind become blank and want to give a pleasure to her own body, she grab her own breasts and start rubbing it.

"Ahhn- hnn, kei- chann" she feel something weird from her lower part.

"A-ako - nee" he stop kissing her lips and start to kiss her ear, her neck and move his hands into her shirt, he began to remove her shirt, his hands still rub and pinch her breast after she take off the shirt. "Small breast is sensitive, isn't it? Ako-nee.."

"Kyyahh-ahhn, Keii.." She move her legs and cling on Keita's hip. She feel something poke her womanhood as she saw a big bulge on his pants. Then she touch his boxer and start to rub his already-big manhood.

"A-akoo-nee..nh" after the sudden pleasure, he can't stay on this position, he lose his balance and fall, so his back is on the floor.

_Bruuukk_. "Kyaaa, ahh.." He didn't realize, but Ako fell straight on his manhood and her breasts on his face.

She began to rub her breasts into Keita's face. "A,Ako-nee..ghh" he can't stand the movement, so he grab Ako's butt.

"Aaahn, nhh.." she move her positions, so she is sitting on his crotch.

"Argg, Ako -nee, " seeing his reaction, she can't stand quiet, she want to give a pleasure to him, so she take out his manhood until it isn't in his boxer anymore. She began to start grinning her hips above his manhood.

With the sensation, Keita move his hands to her hips and began to enter her panty, he grab both of her butt and push her hips closer to his.

"Ahh-ahh-nhh.. Ahh" Ako moan again and again everytime she feel the pleasure.

Keita's hands are rubbing her butt when his hands suddenly touch her asshole. "Kyaaaa, ahnn, ahnn.." She moaned as his finger start enter the hole.

"It-it's so dirtyy, kyaa" she stop all of her movement.

"No, it's not, it's so beautiful..please, I want to feel mine inside you"

"Hn, Kei-chan, I'm sorry, but, I can't do that.."

"Wh, why?"

"I can't tell you, but, you will know later.." She began to thrust her hips back and forth on top of his manhood.

"Then, let me feel your crotch without panty on top of mine,Ako-nee"

"How pervert you are, hnn, I'll do it for apologize" She slide her panty beside, so her soaked crotch can be seen clearly. She start sit on his again and began to move her hips back and forth.

"Uhh, uhh- ahh- ahnn, hmm" she moaned when she feels something touch her genital area.

"Ako-nee, arghh" he began thrust his finger back and forth into his sister lovely hole while the other hand touch and rub her clit. Keita was fingering her sister while she was moving back and forth on top of her brother manhood.

"Ahhh, hnn, uhhm, ahh- kyaa- keii..ahh"

"Arghh, hnnn, hhh, Akoo, ahh"

They keep their positions until both of their lower body started to become greedy. They move back and forth more wilder and wilder until they feel something weird.

"A, Ako- nee, i want to-.."

"Keii-chann, ahnn, me too.."

Then they cum together. Ako's body fell on top of her brother's body. They're cuddling each other. They feel very tired and stay for a moment. After their get back their energy, Ako stand up and wear her clothes.

"Ako-nee, arigatou-"

"Huh? Why?"

"You make me cum-"

"Ehhh, nggh, no problem, you don't have to thank me" they face blush as they remember their experience.

"Actually, I have a problem with 'this' " he point his manhood. "It's hard to control myself on this state"

"I'm very happy to help you, Kei-chan, I'm your onee-chan after all, but why do you have a sexual - problem?"

"Ehh? Ung, this is- Riko.."

"Eehh, Rikoo? Did she do something to you?. That little-!" she is very angry. "If I know earlier, I wouldn't keep the promise.."

"No, she didn't do anything-.. But, what promise?"

"Eehh, no -nothing" '_I can't say that Riko and I have a promise, if we lost our virginity to Keita, we must lost it together_' she make a red face.

"Why did your face become so red?"

"No-nothing!" She ignore his face and start to clean up the table. "Nee, Keita, you should lock your room tonight, because I don't want to lose my virginity when I sneak into you room tonight"

"A,Ako-nee.."

Kiss. Ako kiss his lips lightly.

"Go, gomenasaii- I gotta go first" Keita stop the kiss and go to his room.

'_Yare, yare. What should I do, Riko? Our brother already become this manly.'_

What kind of promise did Ako and Riko have?

-To be continue-

**The last chapter is about the threesome, will they lost their virginity to Keita?**

**Please review and share your opinion about this chapter, and what should I write about the next chapter..**

**Should I make a bold-ecchi scene like this one, or adult story? :3**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Irresistible Body

**Thank you for like my story :)**

**This is the end of this story, but I'll write another fan-fic XD~Hope you like my next story..**

**Please support me by sent your reviews :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

-In the sisters room-

"It's summer holiday! Yess!" Shouted Ako happily

"Yeah, finally I can have a rest" Riko crawl into the bed as her body feel so tired because of her activites in school.

"Nee, Riko, didn't our parents say something about they want to go somewhere?"asked Ako while sitting on the chair.

"Hm, I think no. Why?"

"Isn't it weird? Our lovey-dovey parents aren't go anywhere?"

"Yeah, they make us jealous by showing their love in front of us"

"Why don't we give them a vacation ticket?" Suggest Ako.

"It's a great idea! We also can lovey-dovey with Keita" respond Riko happily.

"That's true!"

They buy the ticket using their own money.

-Dinner Time-

"Mom, dad, we have a gift for you" said the sisters together.

"What is it? Ako, Riko?" Said Mom

"It's an 2 days 1 night ticket trip to Onsen" explain Riko.

"Wow, thank you so much my lovely daughters" said Dad.

"It's good for you, mom, dad, finally both of you can go on a vacation togother without us" said Keita

"Yeah, Keita. And you know what? Maybe you will have another siblings. Hahaha" teased Dad

"Mom, dadd!" Shouted Ako, Riko and Keita together.

"Your dad only joking, don't take it serious" said Mom.

"Why?I am serious, don't you want to be lovey-dovey there?" Asked the dad.

"We can make out everyday right?" Mom make a sweet smile for Dad.

"Yeah, and today's too" suddenly dad kiss mom, it's a light kiss, but dad do it several times, until mom make her move, she kiss dad passionately. The kiss become wild as dad use his tongue and lick mom's mouth.

"Hhn, Stop, we're in front of the children.." Mom want to stop the kiss.

"It's okay. They already an adult now" Dad start hug mom and their begin to pull out their tongue, so they have a tongue duel in the air.

'_Kyaaahh, why did they do that here?!'_ Think Ako.

'_Woahh, the kiss is soo.._' Riko just stare at their parents.

'_Mom, dad, stop it! It's so embrassing!_' Think Keita.

They eat their dinner while see their parents's kiss. It becomes irresistible when they can clearly hear their mom moaned as their dad grabbing and touching her body.

After they finish eating..

'_Kyaah, I can't stand it, I must go..'_ Think Ako.

'_Crap, my lower-part start to become wet- I must leave._.' Think Riko.

They want to go, but stopped by Keita.

"Heyy, you must stay here with me!" Whispered Keita. He grab the sisters thight and he just realise that his sisters just wear a panty on their lower part. He make a mistake when he feel something on both of his palm. He grab their sisters's panty directly.

"Kyaah~ Kei-chan, what are you doing?!" Said Ako while adjust her voice, so it's not too loud.

"Aahnn, Keitaa.. That part-" Riko just make a small moan.

"Go, gomenn, nee-san" Keita want to pull his hand but, the sister insist it, they grab their brother hands so it's stay in their sweet cave.

"Touch this 'part' of us!" Said Riko.

"B, but, in front of the parents- " Keita try to resist.

"It's ok, kei-chan. They'll don't know what we are doing right now" said Ako

Keita just do what his sisters asked, so he start to play their clit with his fingers.

"Hhnn, ah, ahh~" they moaned when they feel Keita's hands start to explore their special place.

When Keita want to go inside their panty, suddenly their parents stop their activity.

"Ako, Riko, please put the ticket on the table in our room"asked mom.

"Ha, hai!" they standing with a red face and go to the parents's room.

Keita pulled his hands." I, I gotta go to the restroom.."

-In the parents's room-

"Woahh, that's-" said Riko who didn't believe the situation.

"I can't believe that Keita want to touch that part of us together and direct" said Ako.

"As I said, Keita already see us as a woman.."

"Yeah, I think so, it's just a matter of time that Keita will be ours" Ako smile happily.

"We must make a plan to make Keita fall for us!"

When they are chatting, they find a CD on their parents's table. They're not sure what is the contain of that CD, but it's have a mark 'AV'. (Adult Video)

"That's it!" Said Riko,

"What are you thinking about, Riko?"

"Hhhahaha, I'm sure Keita will fall into our arms" said Riko.

"Wha-what?"

A week had been passed, and today is the day when their parents will go to the onsen..

"Kyaahh, finally today we will be alone.." Ako looked so happy.

"Yeah, I already waiting for this day" said Riko.

"But, Keita just stay on his room since that day..what should we do?"

"We can call him on dinner" said Riko.

-After dinner-

"Kei-chan, please help us with something. Could you please turn on the CD player on the living room?" Asked Ako.

"Okay, here I go" said Keita.

Ako and Riko were wearing a sexy clothes on purpose, they wearing a very-short pants and a tank-top without bra that their nipples can be seen very clearly.

"Ne, Nee-chan, could you please change your clothes.?" _'They already tease me again, huh? I don't know what is their intention, but I think my sexual-desire is at my limit'_

"Nope, it's refreshing!" Riko tease him again while pull her tank-top so it's reveal her cleavage.

"Kei-chan! Please turn on this CD" asked Keita. The 'AV' mark had been erased so Keita don't know what kind of film it is.

After he turned it on, he want to back to his room, but his sisters's pull his hands and make he sit on the couch. They also sit beside him.

"Please help us a little, Kei-chan" Ako make a wink with her eye.

"Yeah, let's watch it together.." Said Riko.

When the video was playing, it's look like a common romance film.

"Keita, I want to ask you again, do you like a bigger or smaller breast?" riko whispered to his right ear.

"B, Bigger-" Keita answered cluessly.

"Are you sure?" Ako asked again with a sensual voice.

"Y, yeah, I'm sure!"

"So, please help us okay?" They said it at the same time.

They pull his hands and move them, so the hands is cuddling their shoulder. Slowly, the video start to become intense. They see a kissing scene, with a sensual voice.

'_What?What kind of film it is?' Think Keita. 'I must be crazy, I watch an adult movie together with my sisters?_'.

As the video become more intense, the sisters make his brother grope their breasts.

"Make our breasts bigger!" Said both Ako and Riko.

"W-whatt?" Keita become confused by their statement.

"You're the one who make us like this, keita" said Riko

O, okay..So, you use both of your method, huh?" *review chap 1 and 2* Keita asked while his hands start gropping her sisters breasts '_As I said, I like big breasts, why don't both of you accept it?..It's just grope their breasts actually, it's okay i think'_

"Aahhn, Yes, but we use 1 another method.." Said Ako.

"Hh, Sensual desire" whispered Riko.

"W-what?" Asked keita.

"You already this big, Kei-chan" said Ako when she start to grope his brother manhood.

"You're so pervert, Keita" a husky voice of Riko heared on his right ear. She also start to grope his manhood.

||The woman penetrating a man's manhood with her hands, then she start to lick it. ||

The squeky sound make them feel more arousted. Keita rub their nipples wildy, move their breasts up and down.

"S-slowy, kei-chaan, ahh"

"Aahnn, that's right, hnn"

their tank-top string are loose and reveal their beautiful boobs. Now, the half-naked sisters become more wild, they pull Keita's pants and take out his already-big member, Ako rub and touch the tip while Riko play with his balls.

"Arghh, Ako-nee, riko-nee" Keita moaned as his member being rub like this.

||The man began to pump his member to the woman's mouth.||

Their moaned, grasp, and movement can be hear clearly. As Ako and Riko hear the sound, they start to pump his brother manhood up and down, that makes her brother arousted. They pump and pump again until his brother reach his climax. He came on their palm.

"Hh-hh-hh.." Keita feel tired but also excited at the same time.

||The woman lick the man's liquid and kiss him, so she can share his own liquid with her mouth||

Ako and Riko make their move, they sit on his thights and face Keita. They move their face closer and kiss Keita. It's the wildest kiss they have been had. They lock their mouth with their tongue and have a tongue battle. He lick, bite, and suck his sisters tongues.

He's so into it, that he didn't know that Ako and Riko already take off their pants. He know it when suddenly he feel the cold on his thights.

Unfortunately, Keita just wear a boxer for the lower part that makes their soaked womanhood touch his skin directly.

||The man can't stop his desire, he take off the woman's panties and reveal her soaked crotch. He began to touch her clit and rub it. The woman moaned when the man thrust his finger to her crocth||

Shit. '_I want to feel it so bad_' so Keita move his hands from their breast to their inner thights.

"You want to touch it, Keita? Let us make it easier" said Ako.

They stand a little, and move Keita's hand below their crotch. When they sit again, they no longer sitting on his thights, but on his palm.

"Kyaaah, ahh~ it's so embrassing!" Moaned Riko.

Keita begin to rub his sisters crotch, while they move their hips back and forth.

"Uuuhh, ahh, ahh, ahh.."moaned Ako.

"Ahh, ahhnn~ uh, K- Keita" said Riko

Back and forth. They make a louder squeky sound as Ako and Riko's crotch become more soaked. Keita start rubbing their clit with his thumb. This motion makes Ako and Riko open their legs widely in front of Keita. Now, they sit with their butt on Keita's tights. Keita's finger begin to enter their hole.

"Aaahhnn~ "moaned Ako and Riko when they feel something going inside their hole.

Keita begin to pump their hole, while they grab the table side for their balance.

"Uuhh, hhnn, aahhh" they moaned when they feel the pump become faster.

"Kyaaaahh-.." They moaned when they cumming together.

||The man start to kiss the woman's belly and move to the lower part, he kiss her womanhood, and lick her juice||

Keita push their sisters body to the table, when they reveal her soaked crotch. He move closer to his sisters crotch.

"W-wait, Keitaa.." Said Riko.

Suddenly Riko change her positions, she go above Ako's body and lowered her body, so his crotch touch Ako's.

"Kyaa-ahh, Riko, what are you doing? Aahhhn" moaned Ako when she feels the movement above her womanhood.

"It's easier for Keita to give us the same pleasure, right?" Said Riko.

'_They even change their positions, it means they can accept all of my desire..I can't make them dissapointed'_ think Keita.

He lick and kiss his sisters soaked cave at the same time.

"Kyaa, ahhh, that's rightt, Keitaa.."

"Aaahh, ahhh..moree, Kei-chan"

Ako and Riko start kissing each other while moaned his brother's name. Keita start to suck Riko's croctch "mmhh, Kei.." Then he began to lick and thrust his tongue into Ako's "Hhhnn~ kei-chan.."

||The man began to enter her womanhood slowly. She moaned as his man start pump his manhood into hers||

"Keitaa, I can't wait any longer, please- aahnn -inside -me" said Riko while moaned.

Without hesistation, Keita thrust his manhood into Riko's slowly.

"Are you serious, Riko-nee?"

"Yees, keitaa.."

He thrust his manhood deeper and break her walls. "Aaahhhnn, ahh.. "

"Is it painfull, Riko-nee?"asked Keita.

"It's alright-.. You -can -move"

Keita move his hips back and forth.

"Ahh, ahhh, aaaahh~, Kei-taa, ahh" moaned Riko.

They move together and their movement touch Ako's crocth several times.

"Aahnn, Kei-chann, hmm, take -my -virgi-nity too" moaned Ako.

He pulled out his manhood from Riko and thrust it into Ako's.

"Kyaaaa- aahhhnn~ Keii- channn, harderr" moaned Ako.

He moves his hips harder and deeper. "Ahh, ahh, Ako-nee.." He pulled out his member from Ako's.

This time, Riko lowered her body again so it's touch Ako's.

"K-Keitaa.. Please,-your manhood, between us" moaned Ako and Riko.

So, once again, he thrust his member into the space between Ako's and Riko's crotch.

"Aaahh, uhh, uhhh, ahhhnn" they moaned together when they feel the pleasure.

"Hardeerr, keitaa- ahh"

"Keii-channn, hnn, deeperr.."

They move back and forth harder than before. "Aarghh- ako-nee, rikoo-nee.. I want to-" Ako and Riko move their hips so Keita can feel the pleasure too. The squeky sound become more lauder and louder as they reach their climax.

"Hyaaaa~ ahh, Kei-chaan"

"Aaahhhh, hmmmmnm , Keitaaa"

"Ako-nee, Riko-nee.. Ahh, I'cumm-mingg"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhnnn~" they moaned together when their cum.

"Nee, Keita, do you prefer big or small breasts now?" Asked Riko.

"I like small breasts now.." Answered Keita.

"Why?" Asked Ako.

"Because I can make it bigger.." Said Keita while smilling.

"You're so pervertt!" Shouted Ako and Riko.

_'As long as I'm with my sisters, It's not a problem to have big or small breasts, because for me, both of you have an irressistible body_'. -Keita-

-The End-

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
